A Confession?
by LadyShiva17
Summary: For Batman and Catwoman, the night starts out like any other, but does it end the same way? Or will it take a different turn?


As she gracefully leapt across the rooftops of Gotham, Catwoman glanced over her shoulder, making sure he was keeping up. A crafty smile crept over her lips. He was.

Reaching for her whip, which was wrapped around her waist, she stopped unexpectedly in her tracks and spun on her heels to face Batman. She placed her hands, now clutching the bola, behind her back and watched as he closed in on her.

As he drew nearer, Batman slowed a little, having to take in the sight that was before him. The moonlight, being particularly bright, perfectly defined her alluring figure, making Catwoman stand out against the night sky. Why, he asked himself, did she have to be so damn tempting? It only made what he had to do more difficult....

His thoughts were interrupted by her attractively playful voice. "Getting bored" She asked, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Still slightly out of breath, Batman did his best to compose himself. "Give me the gem, Selina," he growled.

"Aww, don't you wanna have fun tonight, Batman?" she asked, hopefully, but already knowing it would have no effect.

"I can't spend all night playing cat-and-mouse with you," he retorted, knowing it probably wouldn't make a difference what he said.

"Well it looks as though you have no choice if you want this jewel," she held up the cat-shaped emerald, causing it to glisten in the moonlight, "because I'm just getting started." Catwoman grinned, and with that took one step backwards, falling off of the building they had been standing on.

This left Batman somewhat surprised, but he wasn't wavered. Quickly firing his grapple gun, he leapt off of the building, continuing in his pursuit of Selina.

***

After swinging above the streets and in between tall skyscrapers, all the while evading the Bat, Catwoman decided she'd had enough. Now she wanted to end the chase. She wanted Batman to catch her. Most times, to him, it was a victory. To her, it was a reward.

Catwoman used her whip to to wrap around a flagpole jutting out from the side of the nearest building. Nimbly scaling the brick wall, she looked behind her to see Batman coming after her. Was that a grin she spotted on his face? Could it be possible that he was enjoying this as much as she was?

As soon as the grappling hook had connected with the tall structure, Bruce pressed a button and the cable quickly retracted, pulling him up towards the roof where he suspected Catwoman would be waiting. As he clambered to his feet he immediately scanned the area, but it seemed she was no longer there.

He only took a moment to reattach the grapple gun to his belt, but when he looked back up, she was there. Catwoman had appeared right in front of him without making a sound. Even he had to admit, he was impressed. She was right, once, when she said that they were both "creatures of the night."

"What took you so long?" she demanded and began circling the Bat.

"Where have you been for the past few days?" he asked, ignoring her question.

"Why?" she asked, "Did you miss me?" Batman could tell from her tone that she was smiling.

It was becoming harder for Bruce to concentrate with her moving around him like that.

"Were...you...k-keeping out of...trouble?" He was starting to get dizzy now.

"You know you don't have to _watch over me_! You aren't my keeper!" she exploded, circling faster now, hands in the air. "Bothering _you_ isn't my only hobby!" She gasped and smacked a hand to her mouth, realizing what she'd said out loud. She quit circling. Batman cocked an eyebrow under his cowl.

"Oh really?" he asked, a furtive grin on his face. Catwoman came around to face him, folding her arms across her chest in a pout-like fashion.

He grinned, boyishly at first, but it slowly faded when she shook off her pout and just stared, focusing her shocking green eyes onto his dark blue ones with such intensity that he was compelled to return her gaze with equal force.

***

She took a step closer to Bruce, their eyes still locked in anticipation, and raised a clawed hand gingerly up to his face. Then suddenly, without warning, he outstretched his hand and seized her wrist. With their gaze and its intensity broken, Catwoman tilted her head to the side, as if to ask 'What's wrong?"

He didn't move to speak, but he softened his grip and leaned in closer to her. She could feel his warm breath on her face. Their mouths were incredibly close now and, for a moment, it seemed as if he would kiss her. She knew he wanted to, but rather than listen to his heart for once, his head, his "master" prevailed, as always, and he snatched the emerald from her grasp.

"I win," he said finally, attempting to conceal his feelings, mostly from himself. He put the gem in a pocket on his utility belt. Catwoman hung her head in disappointment, silently cursing both Bruce's mission, which she knew came with priorities, and herself for letting her get her hopes up. She didn't care about the emerald. All she really wanted was to spend time with Batman.

"Fine, take it," she said flatly. "I don't want another jewel." He looked back at her and raised his eyebrows. There was a long, silent pause.

"Then what do you want?" asked Batman, softly, his eyes searching her face.

Catwoman, for a brief second fixed her eyes onto his. A look of yearning fluttered between them. Finally she broke away, looking down the bridge of her nose. Then a single, solitary word escaped her lips.

"You," was all she could say before Batman gripped her shoulders and leaned in to kiss her.

***


End file.
